Triangle within a Circle
by saichanlovestoad
Summary: Slash/Yaoi. Caesar is in love with Huey and decides to win his cold heart by baking. When he learns he can't bake, however, Riley steps in as a willing taste tester. Will this ploy ultimately win Huey over? Or does Riley have other plans?
1. Chapter 1

A/N-I do not own any of these characters. The idea however is mine. It was inspired in part by my sister's unpublished Taste Tester story. This story involves a whole shit load of slash/yaoi. Don't like, don't fuckin read. It's that simple. This story will also end up with weight gain for one of the many characters. It has lots of chubbiness for my sister. I wrote this for her, after all. There will probably be sex. Deal with it. You don't like some of the above, don't read it.

I dedicate this story to my sister, **Kira Kei Jinx**.

* * *

The walk to the Freemans' house had always been a long one, despite only being a few houses down the block. For some odd reason, whenever Caesar headed towards that pretty house, the sidewalk extended itself until the path was three times as long and he spent at least what felt like a year heading over. He hadn't really felt that way when he'd first met his best mate, the oh so slightly insane, highly paranoid Huey. Then, suddenly, he'd blush as he stepped off the front door and his heart fluttered as he walked over. He often stopped to catch his breath or work up the courage if he was planning a surprise visit; he wasn't dumb enough to do such a thing if summoned. Even if the visit was just a one liner joke, two second moment between the two, Caesar had to stop to control his giggling or rid himself of the redness in his cheeks. His smile would form on it's own every time, no matter the reason he was going over.

That day was no different. He left his porch after waiting half an hour for his revolutionary to come marching up, probably half way into a rant and livid with passion. After a few minutes, Caesar had expected a phone call asking for a change of plans. He was used to that sort of thing. Huey often got tied up reading or protesting or simply couldn't get out the front door. Yet, the call had never come. Thus, the clown decided he ought to go check on him, just to make sure the freak hadn't gone and gotten himself killed somehow. The block lengthened with every step, the heat becoming unbearable. He felt his face flushing red and a smile snaked it's way onto his full face as he trooped past house after house.

Caesar had known he was gay for the past eight years. He'd figured it out his first Christmas in Woodcrest, when he was ten. He'd gone over to the Freemans once done with opening presents. He'd had a great laugh with the boys, whom were trying out their grandfather's new golf club by cracking it upside anything fragile. At least, that's what the youngest, Riley, had been doing. Caesar had nearly gotten his head taken off as he ducked by to find Huey curled up by the fire with a book.

The moment had been what some would call awakening. It was like a spark went off inside him at the second Huey raised up his head a quarter of an inch and blinked in that way he did when he took in every aspect of what he was looking at; a trait of a true swordsman. The warm light from the flames caught in his brown eyes like the fire of his soul. Shadows had been cast over part of his body, casting him in the darkness of his misery. His Afro shook slightly from the motion, before settling perfectly back into place. The blanket wrapped around his shoulders had slipped down just a bit, revealing the lightly purple shirt that graced his toned body. The book had tilted a fraction, an action that signaled that Huey acknowledged his presence. Every thing about that second held the grace that the older boy held himself with.

To say Caesar had fallen in love would be the understatement of the year. He'd choked, his body had tightened, and the world flipped upside down. An animal inside him rose up and dared him to jump that beauty and take him right there. Of course, at only a mere ten, he'd suppressed the urge and just grinned as he waved dumbly. His friend never noticed the dramatic shift within him. He's launched right into his raves, rising up and leading the way to his bedroom as his brother went nuts in the kitchen while his Granddad grabbed the belt.

The following eight years had been full to bursting with moments similar to that. The younger of the two just couldn't help himself. He often ended up daydreaming about that forceful, arrogant boy storming into his room at night and ravishing his body from dusk until dawn. The fantasies had given way to masturbation and stealing pictures of the boy to keep in a picture book. Eventually, Caesar had grown tired of sleeping alone when he wanted to be with Huey. Even spending the night became annoying, as Huey shared a room with Riley. As the thug didn't have a social life due to severe antisocial habits and even worse punishments, he was a constant factor. There could be no sudden spur of sexual passion between the sheets with him jumping around with pent up rage, screaming rap lyrics at the top of his voice. So, Caesar suffered furiously, thrashing around in his twin, listening to the shrieking and gun blasts from down the block while wishing he was being taken by his angry best friend.

It became too much for the never very subtle clown. He'd started to drop hints like no one's business. He flirted mercilessly with the stone faced leftist. There were passes made from the casual 'you look pretty sexy in that shirt' to ' lets take a shower together for fun'. He groped him endlessly, any time he bent over or walked in front of him. He spoke of wanting to get laid, soon, by someone close to his heart, while staring directly at him. When none of that worked, he'd gone out and bought a shirt with a rainbow on it that read 'Gay Pride' and wore to one of their sleep overs. He'd never gotten such a pressing stare, but Huey never once answered his obvious cries for love. Caesar had all but given up until he spoke with his mother about how she'd won his father over. She'd laughed and said something about winning his love through his stomach. By merely cooking up some unbelievable cookies and shyly handing them over with a love note.

Just like that, the clown had tackled the kitchen in a fit of hyper activity. He'd never cooked anything before in his entire life, but he assumed it ran in the family. Therefore, he'd whipped up a batch of adorable, organic cookies by substituting the sugar for Splenda and such. They were made under all the strict guidelines of the ever weird Huey's dietary rules and he deemed them perfect upon tasting. Sure, he'd eat dog food and probably never notice, but he knew a good cookie when he had one, right? Well, he wasn't so sure on that. However, they were cute and wrapped up all nice and neat in black plastic wrap. He deemed them the ultimate depressed snack for a certain depressed Chicagoan.

Which was exactly why he'd called said person up and asked him to come over. He planned on just outright telling him he wanted to bone when he gave him the cookies. He knew Huey would think it was a great joke until he opened the packaging and read the heart felt song inside. Hopefully then they would share a sexy embrace on the kitchen table. A quick romp in the sunshine, gasping out about it being their first time, and then snuggling under the spot of their love making while feeding each other cookies. That had been the game plan, anyways, while Caesar sat aimlessly on the front porch. Half an hour later, he altered his plans to being a romp inside the gun filled closet of his beloved as he took to that long walk to that house. In his hands, he clutched the plate of cookies hidden within their plastic wrap. He prayed they'd lead to a great relationship as he crossed the mile long three houses separating them. His heart ached with each step.

Finally, the road let up and he found himself knocking on the front door. He heard screeching, screaming, the sound of something fragile shattering, a gun going off, more yelling, a window breaking, and then the door was jerked open. The boy nearly slammed into Caesar, he opened it so forcibly. They stared at each other as a sword cracked into the floor boards behind them and shouting shook the picture frames. The voices were so loud, their words were drowned in Chicago accents that had never been stronger. Sensing a fight, Caesar looked a little down at the teenager who was cocking his gun and motioning for him to enter the battlefield.

" Hey, Riley. Can Huey come out and play?" Caesar happily asked, strolling inside. The younger kicked the door shut and aimed the gun at each entrance to the hallway.

" Yo, he'll be down in five, nigga. Ya want a soda or somethin'?" he questioned absentmindedly, clicking the safety back on his weapon and sticking it in the back of his belt. Caesar shook his head, pushing his shoulder long dreads over his ear, " Wuz in the pretty paper, huh?"

" Cookies,"

" You cook?"

" I guess so... I dunno," the clown tugged the plastic open and took out one of them. Riley arched an eyebrow, hands on his hips as he examined the sweet from a distance. The smile on Caesar's face faltered a tiny bit, " Hey... could you try one? Tell me if they're any good? See... they're for Huey... and... I've never cooked before... and I haven't really been able to taste right since... y'know..."

" 'EY! I said I was sorry fer that head wound! Ya just need ta get over it, aight?!" Riley protested, his voice icy with contempt. Caesar fought back a shiver as he smiled, " Sos... these fer Huey? What fer?"

Instantly, the clown's face went red and he choked like a deer caught in headlights. For all his desperation at catching his best friend's fleeting glance, he'd never once told anyone about his flaming homosexuality. He'd never wanted to be put under that type of scrutiny, as he knew his own father was a raving homophobic. In such an uppity neighborhood, he'd always just told himself that the only way to achieve a somewhat decent life was to keep it secret. It had been that or be shipped back to Brooklyn to live with family. Then he'd never be able to see his heart's desire again. So, he'd never told anyone. What should he say now that he was being asked? And not only was he being asked, but the person who wanted to know was his potential brother-in-law, Riley Escobar Freeman, a renown homophobic himself. Yes, he could probably get away with a lie. Unfortunately, the shock of being asked had lengthened the pause too much for a joke and his blush must of been a give away. He opened his mouth to speak when Riley's eyes narrowed and a slick grin crossed his face.

" I always knew you a homo," he hissed in an almost playful way. Caesar blinked rapidly, not sure what he was hearing. Was that humor in his voice? Where was the disgust? The confusion must of clouded his face, because the younger boy waved him off, " I ain't gonna scream, ya fairy,"

" You're a homophob... ain't you?"

" Things change, Caesar," he shrugged a bit, then looked up as a chair went flying into a wall close to them. Caesar flinched, " Don't worry, nigga. They be almost done. Sos... you wanna date Huey? Wuz wrong wit you? Can't get no better tail then my dumbass brother?"

" I like him... he's my type..."

" Fuck, man, get a new type," Riley teased, breaking the cookie in two. The clown rolled his eyes, growing devastatingly tired of this mockery, though it had only lasted a few seconds, " Sos ya gonna win Huey over wit cookies... ain't chu the pathetic romantic..."

" Just tell me if they're any good, okay?" he sneered, giving him his best glare. With such large, feminine eyes, however, the effect was lost on the boy who'd grown up being given the darkest of looks. He just got a wave of the hand, and then Riley took a bite of the adorable little sweet.

When Riley got a sour look on his face, Caesar's world came crashing down. They were cute, but no good. He couldn't cook. He couldn't bake cookies and present them to a stunned Huey and then make passionate, steamy love on the kitchen floor/table. He would never be able to shyly present them to him in their cute wrapping with their loving love song that he'd hoped to one day sing to him as they held each other on the back porch in the privacy of their own little world. There would be none of that, for he couldn't make a decent batch of cookies. That look alone told him that fact. He felt his heart being torn out and tears nearly formed in his eyes as his hands dropped to his sides. Had Riley not been standing there, giving him a pitiful look of annoyance, he would have broken down and sobbed. He'd put so much faith into those little things that he just wanted to cry. He couldn't believe that they tasted awful.

" That bad... huh?" he mumbled, shuffling his feet in a somber attempt to take his mind off the desire to curl up and die. Riley looked like he was bouncing the idea around in his head when the Brooklyn boy sniffled against his will. The first tears made their way down his face as he quickly tried to wipe them away before the thug noticed. Then his chest heaved and he choked and the tears poured down. He stood there pathetically and silently cried, wishing those brown eyes would look away instead of shamelessly watching him.

Out of nowhere, Riley reached out and touched his shoulder. The action was small, a tiny gesture of a friendship, understanding, that they'd never had nor tried for. Nevertheless, it was a kind motion and that was what Caesar needed in that second. He buried his face in the shorter boy's shoulder and hiccuped as he clutched his tray of worthless cookies. He felt a pat on the back, knew this was more then likely the most awkward moment in the other's life, and pushed the sobs back. Sniffling still, he stood up.

" Sorry..." he whispered, weakly smiling. Riley coughed into his hand, not saying anything. From upstairs, they heard footsteps marching their way, following heavily by the sounds of a war based in not only politics but a pair of jeans and race discrimination, " Sounds like Huey's coming then... um... here..."

Caesar handed Riley the plate of cookies, shrugging. The thug stared at them, then sighed loudly like he did before he did something he wasn't so sure he wanted to do. A loud screaming match erupted at the stairwell and Riley whipped out his gun, guarding the unarmed Caesar. The cookies were held protectively in the younger's free hand. Swear words roared out as Riley looked over his shoulder at the faintly dazed clown.

" Yo... ya just need some practice, aight? You want I be your taste tester? I do it if ya pay me, 'kay?" he said in a semi-tense voice, " Ten bucks a trip an' I do it. Aight?"

" Oh, hell yes!" Caesar declared, his usual happy tone overshadowing the shake from the sobs. Before anything else could be said, on the other hand, Huey came storming down the stairs with a look so murderous, if looks could kill, he could drop the entire city, " Hey, Big Hu-oh-my-Ey..."

The revolutionary was dressed in skin tight jeans that hugged his well toned legs. Every curve, muscle, could be seen as he walked towards them, his loud voice pouring out in thick streams of powerful venom. Riley stood up straight, a wickedly devious smile crossing his face as his brother pounded over to them. The clown, though, was long gone in a vision of beauty. He grew hot and his breath shallow as he longed to grab that ass and wriggle him out of those jeans. He could only nod as Huey bitched about having to wear such stupid clothes as he grabbed his friend's wrist and jerked him right out of the house. Caesar beamed stupidly, trotting after him like the love struck pervert he was. His smile grew wider and wider until his face hurt, altering his cookie making vision to include the support of his future brother-in-law and those God sent dark blue jeans that cupped his friend's bottom.

Off they then went as Riley shut the door and trooped up the broken stairs to his bedroom. In his hand, he had the tray of cookies Caesar had brought. By the time he got to the room, though, it was empty. He licked his fingers as he tossed the plate onto his end table. One hand rubbed his stomach as he flopped down and grinned slyly to himself.

Honestly, he'd never had a better batch of cookies.

He couldn't believe Caesar was such a good chef, especially considering he had very messed up taste buds. Yet, he was quite pleased that was. There was just something about the boy being a little housewife that turned the thug on. Of all the images he'd sketched of his brother's best friend, housewife had not been one. Now, of course, that was going to have to change. Despite the irking fact that Huey was probably snuggled up with Caesar playing video games or talking politics, Riley felt himself drifting into a deep fantasy.

Caesar was moaning for forgiveness as he clutched his basket of cookies, his dreads falling into his eyes, as Riley grabbed hold of that sweet Brooklyn ass. As always, they proceeded to make love where they were, complete with shrieking that echoed and echoed. The idea brought a smile to the younger's face as he curled up alone in his bed. The smile faded quickly as it always did, his fingers gracing his flat stomach in fond remembrance of the sweets from his crushes' oven. So sweet, made with love.

Unfortunately, that love was for Huey, not himself. That was a damning fact he'd known for the past five years, ever since he'd fallen for the clown. He'd known Caesar for years, had never truly known him, but had suddenly found himself drooling whenever he saw him shirtless. It'd been such a strange way to develop a crush, to say the very least. But then, Riley had never been exactly normal; normality in general bored him to tears. So, when he'd cracked the clown upside the head with that bat, he hadn't expected to fall in love even if that was what he ultimately got. Caesar had collapsed into his arms and Huey had run off, shouting for Granddad to call 911. For the first time, Riley had held the boy. His skin had felt like silk, his face was as beautiful as an angel's, and the blood seemed to only enforce that fact.

A bomb went off in his head like he'd never felt. He'd wanted to strip him of his hoodie and run his fingers along that skin like he'd never wanted to do anything in all his life. His heart rate had increased as he clung to that gorgeous creature that moaned and shuttered and gasped out in tiny breathes that sounded like notes from some song only those in love could hear. The amount of emotion he felt was so overwhelming he had a hard time letting go as Caesar was loaded onto a stretcher and taken to the hospital. He went into shock shortly thereafter, partly because he couldn't believe he was gay and partly because he'd probably just caused permanent brain damage to his first love. Everyone took his shock to be guilt and he didn't bother to correct them.

Caesar had, in fact, suffered some damage. The blow had ruined his sense of taste by jolting something somewhere; Riley's mind went fuzzy whenever people talked medical jargon to him so he didn't really know. Thankfully, that had been all. The thug had then taken to watching him exist from a distance, never sure how to approach him. He was sure Caesar was gay as well, but he didn't know if he'd ever be able to admit it. In truth, he didn't even think the clown would be able to admit it. The world they lived in was too fragile for such utterances, so they both assumed to leave it at that.

Riley dealt with his growing obsession with the pretty boy by sketching and painting him as much as possible. When asked why he chose Caesar as a model, he claimed that it was either him or his brother; the excuse was readily bought. The art had transformed into highly erotic daydreams of making love with the boy and making him moan as he had the first time he'd held him. As these dreams grew worse and started to plague him, he made plans to come clean and tell him how he felt. He rehearsed all his lines over and over, pacing around the guest bedroom. His courage failed him countless times. Then, before he got the chance, it became painfully obvious that Caesar was interested in Huey. The blow had been unseen, blocked by loving embraces imagined on and on, and Riley had dropped into a spiraling depression he hid by a fake smile.

Every day was like waking with a gaping wound in his chest. He drowned in his sorrows and fed his hatred for the coupling by coming between them any way he could. He ruined slumber parties and butted in whenever they had a chance to be alone. Huey maintained cold indifference to everything, as he did in his way, but Riley wasn't about to give them a chance to become a couple. He knew he just wouldn't be able to live with the sight of them holding each other as he so longed to hold that lovely Brooklyn emcee wannabe. He just wouldn't let it happen.

This cookie situation thus fell into place with his desire to keep the two separate in any way he could. Clearly the clown felt he could express his intentions the old fashioned way. However, he had no idea what his cookies tasted like. When he'd asked Riley for his opinion, the plan had formed instantaneously. It was like setting a gasoline drenched sheet of paper on fire. Within seconds, it was done and just as quickly, he put into action. He would pretend the cookies were terrible, thus putting a halt on the romantic union of the two. He would become close to his beloved and continue to string him along. If everything went as planned, they would eventually be kissing and making love, Huey forgotten.

A fringe benefit was that Riley got to eat his love's cooking.

And, as everyone knew, there was no better way to a man's heart then through his stomach.


	2. Chapter 2

Caesar decided fairly quickly that he could waste no time fretting over not being able to cook. He had to learn, had to get better, so he could get into the bed of his dearest. He concluded that shortly after having watched Huey sprawl out on his bed in those extra tight jeans. It had been everything the clown had ever learned in self control that prevented him from jumping that gorgeous figure and raping him simply for being too sexy for his shirt. He spent three hours observing the revolutionary thrash around on the blue sheets, switching positions as he ranted. Each line had been defined as that fabric stretched over thigh, ass, and groin. Caesar had nearly started screaming, he was being driven so insane by not being able to touch that body. To be fair, in the end, he did dive bomb his friend and snuggle around his body in an attempt to hint at his passions.

Two seconds later, Huey had gone home, waving and smiling. If one could call that tiny upturn of lip a smile, that is. The Brooklyn boy had blown him a kiss before running up to his room to masturbate. He moaned and groaned, laying on the very same spot his love had, and jerked off a few times. Then he came and came to the conclusion that he had to learn to cook as soon as possible. He just couldn't live with this life style anymore.

Thus, the next day, he phoned the younger Freeman brother and asked if he could come over. It took a few minutes, then he heard Mr. Freeman screaming that he hoped the boy never returned. With that glorious bout of permission, Riley said he'd be over in a few. Caesar cheered, realized he hadn't hung up yet, and clicked the phone off. So as not to go nuts from boredom, he hit the kitchen in a sprint and grabbed all the organic products his mother stocked. The supply was meager, but enough to get in a good few meals. Instead of running to the store like any normal teenager, he prayed it was enough and started to prep the items. He ended up laying out the ingredients for six separate dishes.

" Hope Riley brought his appetite..." he mumbled as the doorbell rang. He hurried out, skidded into the door, and then pulled it open, " Hey, Ri-oh-sh-Ley..."

Standing in front of him, half way leaning on the doorframe, was Riley as he'd never seen him. He had that infamous, wicked smile on his face. The evil in his smile was displayed in his coy eyes that glinted with the intent of someone only as psycho as him could. His toned body was showcased in a tight black tank that fit him like a second skin and semi loose jeans that revealed his curvy hips. He looked the part of a thug and a model in the same glance. The look worked. Quite well. Especially considering he had the eyes of his brother, which made Caesar's heart jump into his throat.

Almost against his will, the clown envisioned this punk throwing him onto the floor and taking him right there. He would be much more violent then his brother. Aggression dripped off him like poison, choking the pervert who was suddenly stripping the boy in his mind. That made Caesar want him more then anything, so much that his mouth dropped open and he nearly began to drool. When Riley pushed himself off the doorframe and his hips swung to the side, the older's eyes followed them. He wanted to grab them, rip those jeans down, and see if his boxers were the same color as his shirt. He wanted to squeeze that ass, hear that slang voice scold him, get bitch slapped for stepping out of line, and then be punished in his kitchen. His brain created it all for him as he stuttered for a way to properly greet this creature. Instead of assisting him in greetings, though, it made a graphic image of the two fucking like bunnies on the stairs. Eventually, his brain just shut down and he moved to let the shorter boy in.

" Yo, sup, nigga?" Riley punched his arm, not gently, and stepped past him. His jeans hugged his ass as he moved. Like his brother, he'd been gifted with a sensual bottom that curved his pants.

The emcee wannabe coughed, smacked himself for daring to think such things about his love's younger brother, and shut the door. His body temperature spiked, however, when he was forced to walk behind that boy. He felt his hands reaching out and only his years of practicing chi control with Huey prevented him from groping Riley. He shook his head once they were in the kitchen, forcing himself to remember why this thug was there in the first place.

Huey. Making cookies for Huey. So that they could romp in the garden of lust and bone every night and all that good stuff.

" Okay... so... you hungry?" Caesar questioned, motioning for him to take a seat at the kitchen table. Riley dropped down, legs wide open. The clown's eyes zeroed in on that particular location before tearing them away and returning to the prep station. This was going to be harder then he thought.

" Nigga, you must be trippin' if you think I ain't. Who you think you talkin' to? Damn," was the answer he got, coupled with a snide laugh. A light smile appeared on his face, knowing without looking that the punk was rolling his eyes, " So what you be makin' fer me today? Cookies? Or, what?"

" Cookies... why... do you think I should try something else?" he asked, turning back around and leaning against the counter. He thought he saw Riley's eyes staring at his hips, but then he realized he was looking at the ingredients. There was a pause, awkward mostly because the two weren't incredibly familiar with the other. Then the younger shrugged and stretched. That action revealed a thin strip of stomach that made an explosion detonate inside Caesar's head.

He wanted to pounce on that slender body that so casually reclined in his chair. There was no doubt in his mind that Riley would switch roles with him and beat him into submission so that he never forgot who was the top. He would get slammed out flat on the table and mounted as he never would be again. There would be a variety of swearing mixed with kisses before they made love. Perhaps then they could snuggle and he could listen to the nervous heart beat of the younger boy, so confused about showing emotions. They would be tender, then Riley would need to be a man and take him once more. The romp would last for hours, until the other was through with him. Then he'd get up, grin like a wolf down at him, grab a plate of cookies, and leave him on the floor like some cheap ride. Oh, the amount of abuse made Caesar's eyes glaze over. Such an affair was so teasing, it was like playing with fire. He actually shook with desire as he turned away and slowly started to mix the dough for some cookies.

The Freeman men just turned him on, he told himself as his eyes slid over to where Riley was yawning. Too bad the boy was straight. Shame to waste such a fruitful piece of ass. Sighing, he returned to fixing his cookies for his heart's desire. No matter how much his wanted to bang the little brother, the older one still had his heart and his passion and nothing would ever change that.

* * *

Caesar peered on hopefully as Riley ate the last batch of cookies he'd been able to make that evening. The first six batches had been deemed decent, edible at least. The last ten had been an improvement. Only problem was that now that they were getting better, he was out of flour and other supplies. His mother had gone out shopping that afternoon and picked him up some ingredients, which had led to the last dozen batches having been able to be made. However, now he was out again. He would've just gone out to get some more, but the sun had already set. That, and his taste tester's stomach was pretty swollen from having eaten so much.

To be honest, he was somewhat surprised that the thug could even eat this batch of cookies. His stomach was dramatically curved, his shirt pulled nice and tight over the bulge. A few hours before, he'd had to undo the button on his jeans. Recently, he'd started to look a little ill, but he kept eating. Caesar was pretty sure the boy was just doing this for the money, but he couldn't help but find the gesture sweet. He'd never known someone so willing to eat bad food and give his honest opinion on it. That, and he thought that round belly was adorable. He really longed to reach out and give it a rub just to see what it would feel like. Of course, he withheld that motion, mostly because he was pretty sure Riley would rip a chunk out of his face for daring to do such a thing.

" Well?" the Brooklyn boy pressed, gripping his mixing spoon tightly. Riley licked his fingers slowly, resting one hand on his stomach. The action of the lick was as sexual as anything and made the older's face burn with lust. He nearly jumped him again.

" They aight. Not the best, but better then the last ones," he said, leaning back and yawning without covering his mouth. Caesar clapped excitedly and twisted around to get started on the next set. That's when he remembered that there was nothing left to be cooked. Sadly, he looked back as where the younger was, " What? Ya got a starin' problem?"

" That's it. I'm out of supplies..." he thumbed towards the counter. Riley looked slightly disheartened right before his face went completely expressionless, " Um... here's your money,"

" Thanks, nigga. Easiest cash I ever made," he happily snatched the money from his hand as he forced himself to stand up. He steadied himself, laying both hands on either side of his stomach. Caesar couldn't help but giggle. The look he received for that utterance felt like a spear being shoved into his heart, it was so sharp, " Bitch, you best not laugh at me or I fuck you up, got it?"

" Riley, you don't scare me. You'll always be that little punk kid to me," he teased, pinching his cheek. Riley's eyes darkened immensely, " Anyways, I wasn't laughin' at you, nigga. I think it's cute. Works for you,"

" You think so?"

" Yeah. You cute, Riley," he patted his shoulder with a big smile. The Chicagoan gave him a look, then grinned back at him, " Thanks for doin' this for me. You think there's hope?"

" Yeah, nigga," the two headed towards the front door, " When you want me to come back?"

" Um... tomorrow?" he offered, opening the door for the boy. Riley debated it for a second, then agreed. Caesar fought the urge to hug him for helping him bake cookies for his love and merely waved as he headed down that long path to his house. Caesar quietly shut the door.

For a moment, he just stood there and stared at the white door with the countless dents in it from various visits with Huey. At first, he was just daydreaming about becoming a great chef and making the revolutionary cookies that would get him laid. Then it dawned on him that he'd told Riley he thought he was cute. Something about that really killed him. He wasn't sure if it was because it felt like a betrayal on the purity of his love for the older brother or because the idea of thinking that about the younger brother sickened him, but he knew he felt it, whatever it was. And felt it hard. He moaned out loud, smacked his forehead into the door, and slid to his knees in a fit of childish annoyance. He couldn't believe he'd let that slip out, after spending the entire afternoon stopping himself from touching/raping the boy. Hopefully, the words had bounced off the thug and this wouldn't come back to bite him. Yet, he couldn't shake the feeling that he'd just screwed up in a massive sort of way. Either way, he told himself as he lightly banged his head into the wood, he was becoming a better chef. And that's what really mattered.

Hopefully, anyways.

As Caesar slowly but surely gave himself a concussion, Riley walked home. His way was lighted by the dim light of the street lights. He was somewhat surprised that the sun had already set. He hadn't expected to spend that much time over at his crush's. That wasn't to say he wasn't pleased that he had, because he was. It was just a bit shocking that Caesar would allow him to. After all, the two weren't friends. He was just assisting in his cooking lessons. For now, he muttered, rubbing the sides of his belly.

Touching his stomach made his eyes drift down to that swell. His shirt was stretched rather tight over it and he couldn't pretend he was a little ill from all that he'd eaten. However, the clown had said he'd looked cute stuffed like this. That was a definite improvement on the usual indifference he received from the teen. That alone made him smile as he gently ran his fingers over the firm curve of his stomach. He'd never been one to like bellies, but if Caesar liked it, he did too. Thus, even if moving hurt and he felt like he'd never eat again, he smiled. He didn't care if he ended up with a belly this round every night if that sweet voice told him looked cute.

" I wonder how to get him ta say it again..." he mumbled to himself as he opened his front door. He could hear Huey and Granddad arguing about the pork loin they were having for dinner. The very mention of food, though, made his smile vanish. He cringed, staring down at the large swell of his stomach. There was no way in hell he was going to be able to stuff another morsel of food down his throat, " I BACK!!! I AIN'T HUNGRY!! SEE YA IN THE MORNIN'!!"

" BOY, YOU EAT?" his Granddad shouted over Huey's protests. He called back that he had as he headed up the steps. The shouting of his family rang out and he rolled his eyes as he stumbled into his bedroom. The words were muffled once the door was shut. With that, he collapsed on his bed, glad it was the one closest to the door.

Riley let out a low groan as the pressure was taken off his back. He gazed down at the bulge. He couldn't believe he'd managed to eat himself to such a size. Yet, the food had been to die for. Every set was better then the last and he couldn't stop himself. It was really like eating a piece of heaven. Caesar was one of the best chefs he'd ever met or even heard of. To be able to make such delicious cookies on a whim, without any training or guidance, was truly impressive. The thug hadn't been able to stop. He'd start eating one and by the time he finished, the plate would be empty. His stomach had begun to grow tight behind his pants and his shirt had started to stretch. Still, he ate those wonderful treats. In the end, when the emcee had told him they were out of supplies, his stomach was the size of a basketball and resting lightly on his legs, it was so big. Now that he was laying down, it appeared even larger. If he had to sit back up, he knew he wouldn't be able to. Bending his waist was out of the question, he knew as he patted his belly.

Tomorrow, he would be going back to eat more sweets made with love. He'd get to watch Caesar fuss over the food and bounce around the kitchen like a true housewife. He'd get to stare at that Brooklyn ass for hours on end. Then he'd be able to come over and caress his stomach, so full of lovingly made food created at the hands of his love. It was similar to taking a piece of Caesar home with him, this round belly. That gave him great comfort as he rubbed the curved sides of his waist. He was so sick of sleeping alone, listening to his brother type whenever insomnia struck. He was tired of not being able to hold that gorgeous body close to him, warm from having just made love. At least now he had something that Caesar had given him to keep him from being completely lonely. That was enough, for now.

Soon, he knew, he'd be able to win the older boy over. One day together and Caesar already thought he was cute. Give it some time and they'd be frenching over a plate of warm cookies. They'd end up taking each other's virginity on the kitchen floor. He'd be able to make that boy whimper and scream like the bitch he was and then they'd cuddle after. The bruises would be tokens of passion and the clown would giggle feverishly as he looked over the purplish marks on his dark skin. In time, he would. Riley just knew it as he curled up in bed and hugged his rounded stomach.


	3. Chapter 3

The phone was ringing off the hook as Riley hurried to get dressed in the bathroom. He heard Granddad screaming for someone to answer the damn thing and Huey screeching that he couldn't get it. A shouting match rang out between the two as the answering machine roared to life. Uncle Ruckus's voice swam into the gambit of voices yelling to be heard and then there was a lot of swearing. The thug breathed a sigh of relief that the ringing hadn't been for him as he leaned heavily against the counter. Footsteps came closer and there was a loud banging on the door.

" RILEY!!! GET OUT OF THE BATHROOM!!!" Huey ordered, sounding furious about the half hour his brother had spent in the shower. Riley flicked the door off, not even bothering to answer. He knew the revolutionary couldn't get in unless he was willing to break down the door with his grandfather downstairs; he wasn't, he knew. Thus, he was safe for the time being.

There was one last bang, then the sounds of Huey's slippers walking off filled the air. Riley grinned to himself, grabbing his hoodie and pulling it on. It was snug and hugged his body, but he liked that. If he was going to Caesar's, he wanted his clothes to be as tight as possible. Of course, in the last few weeks, that hadn't exactly been a difficult thing to achieve. All of his clothes were growing tighter and tighter still, most of them not fitting in the least. He'd grown much too fat for some of his outfits, and with the size he wore things, that was saying a lot. At the thought, one of his hands drifted down to the permanent bulge to his waistline where his large belly pulled at his clothes.

What had started out as a simply swollen belly from food had progressed into a pretty massive weight gain. In the beginning, it had just been a couple of pounds. Riley had shrugged it off. A pound here and there had never bothered him. Yet, the weight continued to pile on. His stomach grew too large for his pants and he ended up having to undo the button altogether. His hips, thighs, and butt had all expanded several inches on every side. His loosest pair of jeans was now his tightest. As the days went on, they grew steadily smaller. His shirts, once five times too big, were tight around his curves. A few more pounds and he wouldn't even be able to fit into any of his clothes. Today had been a struggle as it were. He'd had to force himself into his jeans. The distance between the sides had grown from just half an inch to about seven, eight maybe. His shirt showed an inch of his belly and his hoodie would too if he moved his arms up. An inch or two more, and he'd start busting seams.

All this weight gain was directly related to the fact that he went over to his crush's every single day just to eat himself silly. He knew that. Even so, Riley got dressed and ready to head over there once more. He adjusted his pants under his curved belly, gave his stomach a pat, and finally unlocked the bathroom door. He left, yelling for his brother, and went down the stairs. Granddad was complaining about the two of them on the phone and he heard Huey's voice shouting that if all the hot water was gone, he'd slit his throat. Those were the 'good byes' he got as he ditched and began to walk to the clown's place.

He shoved his hands into his pockets as best he could. His belly pushed against his arms and he smiled privately. He liked the feel of the weight on his body. He liked knowing his clothes didn't fit and stretched over his much bigger body parts. He liked knowing that every day he came home fatter and fatter. He liked it all. After all, this increase in size was a result of his beloved's damn good home cooking. He knew he shouldn't of considered it a good thing. Truly, he did. And still, that smile formed on his face every time he did anything that reminded him just how heavy he'd become in the past few weeks since this whole taste testing thing had begun.

He couldn't help it. Every pound was something from Caesar. Just like his swollen belly in the evening, it was something he could curl up with and hold close. He couldn't hate something that made him feel closer to the seemingly unattainable Brooklyn boy. He didn't care if he was fat or if his health may be affected or whatever. He had a nice big belly that his love had given him and that was a physical gift he loved. Perhaps that was just because he was more then just slightly touched in the head, but he couldn't care less. He had something to keep him warm at night until the day when he could take the clown. Unlike his swollen belly, this weight wouldn't disappear by morning. It would still be there. Hell, it'd be more then there, it would be bigger. In the depths of his obsession, that was a damn nice thing.

He rubbed the side of his soft stomach as he reached his destination. He gave a knock and punched the door bell. The sing song voice of his love rang out before the door was pulled open. The smile on Caesar's face grew three times it's size as Riley waved. Those pearly whites were so pretty. They lit up that already gorgeous face. How he wanted to see that mouth open in a scream, watch that body wither in ecstacy as he pumped harder and harder into his sweet ass. He wanted it so bad, he nearly grabbed him and threw him onto the floor right there. He wasn't sure how he managed to control that urge, but he did.

" Hey, there, Riley! You hungry?" Caesar greeted him as he normally did, stepping to the side to let him in. The thug trooped past him, scolding him for asking such a dumb question, " You look nice. Gained a little more, I see..."

" Just a bit," he answered, turning around and pulling up his hoodie. The emcee wannabe's face glowed with what could only be described as lust. There was a twitch and then Caesar reached out in a possessed sort of way. His hands rested on either side of the younger's belly, " I think it's maybe another five or so. What chu think, huh?"

Caesar never answered. He merely squished his fingers deep into the bulge that rolled past the hem of Riley's pants. The gesture wasn't painful. In fact, it drew a smile to the thug's lips. He loved the feel of those hands on his waist. To be touched by his love was the best feeling the world could offer him. He wished those hands were closer to his hips, his ass, but he wasn't going to get greedy. Years of being ignored by this creature had given him a desperation to be loved, held, touched by him. If his big belly got him such physical contact, then he was elated. He didn't want to ruin it by asking too much. Just the fact that they were touching was enough to make him smile and blush. The clown did as well, though his reaction was more to the softest and squishiness of Riley's stomach rather then to actually touching him. Nevertheless, Riley was happy he was enjoying the touch as much as he cleared was.

Which was another reason he didn't mind the extra weight. As Caesar had found his swollen belly cute and endearing, he found the new curves adorable and irresistible. In the beginning, Riley had suspected something was up when he continually poked his growing belly. Then he'd come right out and said he thought it was impressively cute and asked if he could touch. Of course, he'd granted him permission. And the fondling had thus ensued. Caesar would spend minutes to hours just rubbing his fingers along the other's waist in a lustful way that made Riley red and shaky. It had come as a surprise that the emcee wannabe had a weight fetish, considering his obvious fetish for the always toned Huey's body, but it had been a welcomed surprise.

Therefore, when the pounds began to pile on, Riley had just leaned back and let them. He relished the idea of being an object of Caesar's desire, even if he wasn't the sole object seen as such. Baby steps, he told himself, as his crush snuggled with his belly that afternoon. He already had him thinking he was cute and had discovered something physical that he could give him that Huey couldn't. He was willing to gain dozens of pounds to turn the boy on. There was no chance in hell of the revolutionary doing that. Riley was just much more flexible then that stiff goody-goody. He could use that to turn the free spirit into a lover of his. He would, if it killed him. A good sized curve to his belly wasn't about to daunt his feelings for the creature currently pushing his cheek into said curve. He couldn't care less about his lost muscles if this was the reaction he got. He'd let the weight keep coming if this was what he got in return. At the rate things were going, he'd end up in the Brooklyn boy's bed simply for having gained enough to evoke that lustful beast he knew was inside him. That was good enough for him.

" You're lookin' mighty cute today, Riley. I really like it," Caesar whispered, glancing up from where half his face was pushed into the thug's stomach. Riley sneered down at him, fighting back the blush with great difficulty, " Ready to get cookin', though? I worked out a new recipe and I just know you're gonna love it. At least... if I get it right, y'know,"

" Ya gettin' better, nigga," he assured him, waving him off when he wanted to pin him to the wall and kiss him. The older boy rose to his feet, his hands still resting on the bulge.

" Thanks," he cooed, pushing his hands together. The action forced Riley's stomach to be pushed upwards and stretched at his already tight shirt. He blinked as the other beamed with absolute joy, " Wow, you've gotten so big! I can't believe you don't care! That's so cool! I really envy your confidence!"

" Stop it,"

" I'm serious. I've always envied that about you Freemans. So damned confident. It's a real turn on, know what I mean?" the look on Caesar's face was pure pleasure, a blush as deep as blood washing over his face. It was an expression no short of true love. Thus, it was an expression that came with thoughts of Huey, not Riley. That shot through the younger like a sharpened arrow and he couldn't even hide how crestfallen he felt. The clown tilted his head, releasing the curve, and reached instead for Riley's full face. His fingers lightly touched his cheeks, raising the thug's head up.

Caesar's eyes glowed with tears, his face darkened by his blush, his smile wide and pure. It was a breath taking view, to say the least. That pretty face had never looked so angelic then in that moment as the tears began to fall in tiny circles and streams. Riley gasped, his own eyes widening as much as they possibly could. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't think. He could only stare as the Venus in front of him broke down into the most elegant sobs he'd ever laid eyes. His hands reached forward and gently held his shoulders as a hiccup echoed out. The older boy shook his head, his hands dropping to his sides. With them went their comforting warmth. That ached the thug's heart.

" I'm sorry. I haven't been in a good way today... I... I... I... he doesn't call anymore... and... I... I... I... think it's pointless..." he choked out through sobs, his body shaking with suppressed emotion. Riley's heart shattered in a thousand ways. He longed to tell him to forget his unfeeling brother and just to have him, but he knew that would never work. He knew what he had to say and it made him want to slit his own throat. He opened his mouth as Caesar clenched his hands at his sides and wailed for himself. He never saw the misery that must of been on the other's face as he too nearly began to cry.

" Huey likes you, Caesar!"

The words hung in the air as the Brooklyn boy's head jerked up. Riley saw that look of disbelieving hope with a look of contempt that he refused to show. He knew how much his love needed this and he wanted to see that smile again. Years of sabotage flooded to his mind, but he gritted his teeth and continued with the lies he somewhat hoped were true and somewhat wished would never come true. Inside, his heart cracked and bled. He longed to puke or at the very least black out. He didn't want to have to say such things when he'd spent the last month attempting to get into this boy's bed. However, he wasn't so cruel as to break his hope and his heart like he ought to in order to secure his place. If anything, he just prayed this would get him closer to him. Thus, he spoke and fought the tears as he stared down at his curved stomach.

" Huey likes you. I know he does. He just too much of a bitch to admit it. Ya just gotta give it ya all an' y'know, he'll come runnin'. Just don't cry no more, aight? I can't take it," he assured him, shaking his head and wishing he could disappear. There was a brief silence where he just stood there, gripping Caesar's shoulders and shaking from his own betrayal.

" Oh, Riley! That's the sweetest thing you've ever told me!"

Those words poured out as, for the first time, Caesar outright hugged him. Their bodies pushed together from head to toe as the clown wrapped his arms tightly around him. Riley's eyes slightly rolled back in his head when he felt that body up against his own. How he'd longed to hold him like that. Instantly, his hands locked on Caesar's hips and he felt those curves. He wanted to strip him of those pants and rape him right there, make that bitch scream like he was supposed to. He wanted to make him cry rivers of tears as he begged for forgiveness and quaked with fear. He wanted to take him as forcibly as any had ever taken another. The urge was so passionate, his hands actually tightened and he grinned that malicious smile that scared almost everyone who saw it. Before he could act on his feelings, however, Caesar pulled back with that heart stopping smile that lit up his Bambi eyes like a fire lit up the moonless sky. Riley choked on that look.

" Thanks for being here, Riley," he said, nervously shifting his hips around. The Chicagoan's eyes watched them swing back and forth, " You're aight, you know that?"

" Right back at ya, nigga,"

" Ready to get started then?" he asked, grabbing the younger's wrist and dragging him to the kitchen with newfound energy. He set right to work making his new dish, leaving the younger to grab his usual seat at the table. He stared at him as he bounced around as if what had been said had given more of a reason to better his cooking skills.

Despite his love for the clown, Riley had yet to figure out the various mood swings that appeared to plague him. He figured the smile was a fake, he'd decided that a while ago, but he just didn't get how he could switch faces so quick. Sometimes, he wondered if he knew the real Michael Caesar. He just couldn't get past the feeling that there was a second side lurking just below the surface. What it was, he couldn't place his finger on.

But it turned him on. Something fierce.


End file.
